User blog:CollisionCourse/Potential Character Idea - Scarlett Fairbanks
I was thinking she could either be a Swagette that eventually goes to New Directions or a ND member for Season 2 and because of her questioning sexuality, one of the Alliance could mentor and befriend her and make her come out of her shell (standing up for herself, knowing what people can be really like, coming out to her family etc). She could get a potential love interest too (that isn't Marco :P) * Character Name: Scarlett Diane Fairbanks * Age/Grade: 15 (Freshman) * Personality: Growing up in a traditional family, Scarlett likes to keep her opinions to herself when she is around her extended family. Whenever she's at home, she stays quiet and keeps herself to herself but when she's at school, her true self appears. She is a bubbly girl who loves life and spending time with her friends. She is very open minded and likes to see the good side in people. However, she doesn't like to stand up for herself against jocks and Cheerios who make fun of her because of her very religious family and even her skin colour, getting jokes about how she's has a Caucasian father and an African-American mother. She doesn't stand up for them because she is afraid that the bullying will intensify. * Sexuality: Straight (but questioning) * Appearance: Standing at 5'10", Scarlett is taller than the average American teenager but she is very skinny and petite. She has tanned skin, rich brown eyes and light brown hair. She has a very modern sense of style and likes to keep up with the fashion trends (against her family's wishes) and likes to wear bright colours. * Backstory (must be detailed): Growing up in a house in Lansing, Michigan with not just her parents, older brother and sister but her extended family (uncles, aunts, cousins and grandparents), all of whom are big Catholics and churchgoers, Scarlett grew up in a world where the only book she would read would be the Bible and the only music she would hear would be hymns and psalms sung by her 78 year old grandmother. It wasn't until she turned 8 years old when she met her elementary school best friend Lola Greene (Sasha Pieterse) who introduced her to life outside of church. She introduced her to fashion, music, playing the piano and anything that wasn't to do with St Cecelia's Catholic Church. They were best friends for 5 years until one sleepover for Lola's 13th birthday, they were playing their favourite game 'Bucket List' and each time they would play, they would each write 5 things to add to their bucket list and Lola wrote "To kiss a girl. Just to know if it's better than kissing a boy". With the topic sparking Scarlett's curiosity, they suggested to kiss each other. This led to Lola having her first kiss with a girl and Scarlett having her first kiss ever. They would then proceed to have a secret relationship for nearly 10 months before Scarlett's older brother found out by seeing them holding hands and kissing in the park. This would then lead for Scarlett to be moved to Lima, Ohio with her parents and siblings for Scarlett to be "moved away from the disease" as quoted by her father. Scarlett would then get a boyfriend: Vocal Adrenaline member and churchgoer Marco Lakes (Trevor Jackson) although she is still questioning her sexuality even though she's been with Marco for nearly a year going into McKinley High for her freshman year. * Strengths: Happy, tries to see good in people, friendly, bubbly, great singing voice, piano skills, fashion sense * Weaknesses: Not herself around her family, still confused about her sexuality, doesn't stand up for herself * Audition Song: Heartbreak On Hold (Acoustic) - Alexandra Burke * Other Future Songs?: Anything R&B, Top 40 or Pop. Beyoncé, Rihanna, Mariah Carey, Jennifer Hudson, Alicia Keys, Leona Lewis and Nicki Minaj are her Idols although she does like the old soul Divas: Etta James, Diana Ross, Donna Summer, etc * Portrayer: Zendaya Coleman Category:Blog posts